Closer together
by crazychipmunkfan
Summary: Brittany just finds out the most shocking news of her life. But how will her and Alvin's life change. Terrible summary, hopefully good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Alvin Seville. That's all I could think of as I sat on the edge of my bed in my bedroom. I had just found out the most scariest thing in my whole life and I didn't know how to Alvin, Ms. Miller, Jeanette, or Eleanor.

My cheeks were blotchy from crying and my eyes were red. I looked at what was in my hand and cried even more as I thought about that night.

* * *

"_Alvin, you are the biggest bastard on the face of the earth!" I yelled at Alvin. I just caught him kissing another girl at the park. "I didn't even kiss back!" Alvin argued with me. But I knew he was lying. He had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Yes, you did!" I yelled at him. "Brittany, I love you, not her." Alvin said to me in a calm voice. "That kiss didn't mean nothing." "Prove that you love me." I told him, clenching my fists. We were standing on the front porch of Ms. Miller's house and everyone who walked past thought we were crazy._

"_What?" He asked, like he didn't hear me the first time. "Prove that you love me." I told Alvin again. Next thing I knew, he took my hand and lead me inside the house._

* * *

I knew he loved me, but I didn't know if he would love me after I told him. Would he leave me? Would he stay? He would probably leave. I know Alvin. He is immature, selfish, snobbish, conceited and so much more. How is he going to be able to take care of...a child?


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, this story is based on the cartoon version of them and not the CGI version. Even though I like the CGI version of them, I felt like doing the cartoon version, just for fun.**

**This chapter takes place July 8.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Brittany heard a knock on a door, followed by her sister, Jeanette's, soft, timid voice. "Brittany, are you okay?" Jeanette asked Brittany through the door. Brittany didn't know how to respond. Lie to her sister and say everything is okay? But Jeanette is smart, she might know how to handle this. "C-Can you come in, please?" Brittany asked Jeanette through the door. Jeanette opened the door and walked in, looking straight at Brittany's tear stained face.

"Brittany, were you crying?" Jeanette asked Brittany, kneeling down next to Brittany. Brittany nodded her head, slowly. "Why?" Jeanette asked Brittany. Brittany looked Jeanette into her amethyst eyes and gulped. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Alvin or Ms. Miller," Brittany told Jeanette. "I promise, now what is it?" Jeanette's eyes were filled with concern for her older sister.

"I'm pregnant and Alvin is the dad,"

Jeanette just sat there. Eyes widened, mouth opened, frozen like a statue. Brittany began to cry, until she felt her sister's arms wrap her into a warm hug. "Oh, Britt," Was all Jeanette said. She and Brittany sat like that for a few minutes until Eleanor came in.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked her two eldest sisters. Brittany hid her face with her hands and put her head on top of her knees. "Brittany!" Eleanor exclaimed, rushing to Brittany's side and kneeling next to her. Brittany looked at Eleanor, who was concerned for her sister. "Tell her," Jeanette said in a quiet voice that not even Brittany could hear. "Tell me what?" Eleanor asked Brittany. "You can tell me anything." Brittany looked from Eleanor to Jeanette and back again.

"I-I'm pregnant with Alvin's kid."

Eleanor's expression was completely different from Jeanette's. "Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you!" Eleanor exclaimed, hugging Brittany so tight she could barely breathe. "Eleanor, b-breathing," Brittany choked out. Eleanor let Brittany go and blushed. "I'm just so happy!" Eleanor yelled.

"Shush, Ms. Miller might hear you." Brittany said to Eleanor. Eleanor put her finger on her lip as if to say 'quiet'.

"Did you tell Alvin?" Eleanor asked Brittany. Brittany's face turned into a blank expression.

"N-No, I can't tell him," Brittany said. "Not today, not tomorrow, not any day."

"Brittany, Alvin is the dad, you are going to have to tell him," Jeanette told Brittany.

"I can't, what if he leaves me?" Brittany wondered out loud.

"He can't run from what he did, Brittany," Eleanor told Brittany, putting her arm around her. "Besides, me and Jeanette will be here right by your side."

Brittany was thankful to have sisters like them.

* * *

At dinner, Beatrice Miller, took the girls out for Chinese. But the girls were not acting like their normal selves.

Jeanette was quiet, like she always is, but she seemed to be protecting Brittany. Like, Brittany would order some green tea and Jeanette would nudge Brittany in the elbow as if it was a secret code or something.

Eleanor was normal. She ordered her usual, but just like Jeanette, she seemed to be protecting Brittany.

And Brittany, let's just say, looked like she gained five pounds overnight. And that worried Ms. Miller.

"Brittany, maybe you should lay off the junk food," Ms. Miller said to Brittany. Brittany dropped the fork she was holding in her hand got up from the table. "I need to use the bathroom," Brittany said, before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Uh...me and Eleanor need to wash our hands before we start eating," Jeanette said, grabbing Eleanor's wrist and pulling her into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what if she starts thinking I'm pregnant?" Brittany asked her sisters when they walked in. "Calm down, Britt," Eleanor said to Brittany, holding her hand. "Everything is going to be fine," Jeanette told Brittany.

Brittany ran her free hand through her auburn hair and looked at Jeanette and Eleanor. "Are you sure?" Brittany asked them, putting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure, Britt, now come on," Jeanette said to Brittany, opening the bathroom door for them. Brittany and Eleanor walked out, following Jeanette back to the table. _I sure hope you girls are right_, Brittany thought to herself as she took her seat.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Ms. Miller asked Brittany. Brittany chewed on a piece of sesame chicken as she nodded her head. "But you just rushed off like that," Ms. Miller told Brittany. "I said I'm fine, so I am fine!" Brittany yelled. "If I wasn't I would've told you!"

Ms. Miller stood there with a shocked/angry expression. "Do not yell at me like that, Brittany." Ms. Miller said in a calm but firm voice. "Or you will be grounded for a whole year."

Brittany slouched in her seat as she realized that Ms. Miller was nearly serious, about the yelling part. "Sorry," Brittany said, crossing her arms over her chest. Brittany pushed her plate away and sat up straight. "I'm not hungry, anymore," Brittany said to Ms. Miller, before standing up. "I'll wait in the car." Brittany walked out of the restaurant, leaving Ms. Miller looking at Jeanette and Eleanor.

"What was that all about?" Ms. Miller asked them. Jeanette and Eleanor nervously shrugged before returning to their food.


	3. The break up

**I have finally decided to do an Alvin P.O.V for the first part of this chapter. Hope you like his P.O.V.**

* * *

**Alvin's P.O.V**

Today, I decided to go see Brittany, because I haven't seen her since last week and I missed her. Especially after we had that 'night'. I walked up to the doorstep just as Jeanette was leaving.

"Oh, Alvin, y-you scared me," She said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, crossing my arms. "Can I see Brittany?"

Jeanette put on a blank expression as she looked me in the face. "Uh…no, you can't see her, she's sick," Jeanette said.

_She wasn't sick last week_, I thought, but didn't say. "Then I could take care of her," I said to Jeanette. She ran her hands through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"Alvin, it is contagious," Jeanette said to me. But I got the feeling that she was lying to me.

"I don't care," I said to Jeanette. I really wanted to see Brittany. But her sister was blocking me from getting to her.

"Alvin, just go," Jeanette said, before walking past me. Before she reached the street, she turned and glared at me as if to say 'Now'. When she was out of my view, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Ms. Miller ask.

"Alvin," I said through the door. Soon, the door opened and Ms. Miller was standing there in a bathrobe.

"Hi Alvin, did you come to see Brittany?" She asked me.

_No duh, _I thought to say, but didn't. "Yeah, I did," I told her.

"She's upstairs in her room," Ms. Miller said. She let me into the house and locked the door before walking into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to Brittany's room and knocked on the door.

"Jeanette, is that you?" She asked, but her voice was hoarse. Was she crying?

"No, it's me," I said to through the door.

"Alvin?" She asked, sounding shocked. "Get out of here, now!"

"Let me in, I want to see you," I told her, knocking on the door again.

"Alvin Seville, get out of my house now!" Brittany yelled to me through the door.

I didn't listen to her. Instead, I opened the door to find Brittany sitting on her bed, with one hand on her stomach.

"Alvin, leave now," She said to me, through gritted teeth.

"But Brittany, I came to see you," I told her, sitting next to her. I started to put my arm around her but she pushed it away.

"Please Alvin, you don't understand," Brittany said to me. Don't understand what? Is there something she's not telling me?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her. She stood up and walked to the other side of her room.

"No," She said in a voice that sounded like a whisper.

I stood up and walked over to her. I pinned her against the wall. I had both arms out, trapping Brittany in the middle. "Brittany, I just came over to see you," I said, leaning in for a kiss.

But instead of going for the kiss, she blocked my lips with her hand. "Alvin, leave me alone," Brittany said, dipping under my right arm and walking over to her bed.

"Why?" I asked her, following her like a lost puppy.

"I can't do this anymore," Brittany said to me. She had both of her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Do what anymore?" I asked her, not following. I hope she isn't talking about-

"Us, Alvin, I can't do us anymore," She told me. I saw a tear drop from her eye.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder. _Please don't break up with me_, I thought in my head.

"I don't want to, but I'm sorry," She said.

Before I could protest or try to make her change her mind, she was pushing me out the door.

"Good-bye, Alvin," She said to me, before closing the door.

I just stood there like a statue, trying to register what just happened. Brittany dumped me. She doesn't love me anymore. I felt like trying to say something through the door, but the words got choked up in my throat. Instead, I walked out of her house, hoping this wasn't happening.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I am such an idiot! Why did I just break up with Alvin? The guy who loved me, made me feel special. Sure, he cheated on me a few times, but I still loved him. I wanted to run out there to go and catch Alvin, but my feet stayed frozen to the ground. Alvin, the father of our children.

I could've told him, I'm pregnant and have him either decide to stay or leave me. But no, instead I broke up with him and pushed him away. Now, he will never know I'm pregnant. He will never know we were going to have a child together. I wanted to punch myself.

I looked at my stomach, which got a little bigger. I realized I was hungry, so I went down to the kitchen for a snack. Ms. Miller was probably in her bedroom, letting dinner cook. I picked up a bag of potato chips and began eating some. I didn't deserve to eat, I should starve myself. But, I would also be starving my kid.

Alvin's kid.

I hope the child will look like Alvin. Even if it is a girl. I needed something to remind me of the guy who made me smile, cry, laugh, yell, and so much more. But, I don't want the kid growing up without a father.

I picked up the phone and began to dial Alvin's number, but a thought came to me. "Alvin, wouldn't want to talk to me after I broke up with him," I said to myself. _Or would he_, I thought. I felt a kick in my stomach, making me drop the phone.

My baby, just kicked. It is alive. But it is also the reason why I broke up with Alvin. I couldn't think of nothing else as I left the house.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Brittany got into her pink Mercedes-Benz and drove down the street. She had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick again. But it didn't for a while. Brittany wished that she and Alvin would have a beautiful child. _Alvin_. The name was ringing inside her head. She kept cursing herself for breaking up with Alvin as she finally stopped in front of the place she was looking for.

The hospital.

Brittany got out her car and walked into the hospital. She walked to the front desk and put her hands on it. She let her bangs fall into her face as she started thinking, should she do this?

"Yes, how may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked Brittany.

"I want an abortion," Brittany told the woman.

* * *

**No, this is not the end and I am not going to make my plot turn into something sad. I just threw that in there for a good reason that I hope you will see.**


	4. Telling him

**This chapter takes place on July 9th.**

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I can't believe I am doing this. I am actually getting an abortion. You can blame the baby for that. Seriously, the only reason I broke up with Alvin was because I didn't want him to know about the baby, because I was afraid he might leave me. But instead, I broke up with him and now, he is probably heartbroken because of me.

But what if the baby isn't a bad thing after all? The baby is the only thing I have now that reminds me of Alvin. What if I didn't kill the baby {Abortion}?

* * *

"Mom!" Alvin Jr. called to me.

"What is it, Alvin?" I asked my son. He looked exactly like Alvin and even acted like a miniature Alvin. He lived up to his name.

"I got sent home early from school, because of this," He said, handing me a note.

I took the note and looked at what the note said:

_Your son, Alvin Seville-Miller Jr., has done a terrible prank._

_He put a snapping turtle in the principal's bathroom and it snapped the principal's butt._

_So we sent him home early._

I looked at my son as he gave a sheepish smile. "Alvin, why did you do this?" I asked him.

"School is boring, so I wanted to do something more interesting," He told me.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

* * *

But then again, what if I told Alvin? What if he stayed with me and we had a wonderful family together?

* * *

"Mom!" I heard my daughter, Ally, call to me. I walked downstairs and saw my daughter standing next to my handsome boyfriend.

"Hi Ally, hi Alvin," I said, stretching Alvin's name to make it sound like two different names.

Alvin walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Tell her, what you told me," He said to Ally, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Right, I want to go to Washington D.C.," She said to me, holding out a permission slip.

I took it from her hand and looked at it. The cost of the trip for one person was $500 dollars. But the cost for two was $250 dollars. "Wow…" I said, as I looked at the price.

"Can I go?" Ally asked me, making a puppy dog face. "Daddy said to ask you."

I looked at Alvin and saw that he was examining the permission slip over my shoulder. "You can go, if daddy says its okay," I said to Alvin in a seductive tone.

He looked at me with that sly smile that I fell in love with. "Sure Ally, I'll pay for you to go," He said to Ally, taking the permission slip from my hand.

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up and down. She eventually hugged Alvin and then me. "You are the best parents ever!" She yelled, before running upstairs.

"You are such a good dad," I said to Alvin, putting my hand on his face.

"And what do I get for that?" He asked me, in a seductive tone.

"Follow me," I said to Alvin, walking to our bedroom.

* * *

I placed my hand on my stomach as I thought of what my life would be like if Alvin stayed or if I was a single mother.

Do I really want this abortion? Should I blame my unborn child for me breaking up with Alvin? No! I shouldn't. If I don't have Alvin, at least I'll have his kid.

"Brittany, the doctor is ready to see you," The lady at the front desk told me. I saw the doctor standing next to her, motioning me to come. I didn't want the doctor touching my unborn child.

"Forget it," I said to them, before walking out of the hospital. I can't believe I let my mind get the better of me.

Suddenly, I bumped into a stranger on the sidewalk. "Oof!" The person said, nearly falling on the ground.

"I am so sorry, I-" Before I could finish, the person cut me off.

"Brittany?" The person asked in a very familiar tone. I looked the person in the face and saw…Alvin.

* * *

**Alvin's P.O.V**

I was shocked when I bumped into Brittany on the sidewalk, in front of the hospital. But I was also happy because this gave me a chance to win Brittany back.

"Brittany, listen-" But she cut off before I could finish.

"Alvin, I have to go," She said, walking to her Mercedes-Benz. But I wasn't going to let her go that easy.

"Brittany, why did you break up with me?" I asked her, grabbing her arm. She looked at me, glaring.

"Alvin, let go of me," She gritted through her teeth. I still didn't let go.

"Is there a good reason for it?" I asked her, making my grip on her tighten.

"Alvin, just let go of me," She said to me, trying to pull her arm out of my grip.

"Just tell me what's wrong with you," I gritted through my teeth. She looked at me and looked as if she was about to cry.

What did I do? Why is she about to cry? Am I a bad boyfriend? Scratch that, am I a bad ex-boyfriend?

"I don't know how you will take it," She told me, looking down at her feet.

"Take what?" I asked, not following. What was she talking about? Take what?

"Just promise me, you won't leave me," She told me, looking into my eyes.

Leave her? Why would I leave her? What is she talking about?

"Of course," I told her, letting her arm go from my grip. She rubbed her arm and looked at me.

"I-I'm pregnant, and you are the dad," She told me.

I stood there like a statue. She's pregnant? And I'm the dad? B-but we only did it one time. How is she pregnant?

Before I knew it, Brittany was in her car driving off.

My ex-girlfriend…is pregnant.

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I knew I shouldn't have told him. He is probably going to leave me for good. He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't want our kid.

After I told Alvin, he just stood there frozen. I couldn't even look at Alvin. The first thing I thought of was running away from Alvin. I had the same feeling I had when I found out I was pregnant, only this time, it was worse.

When I reached back home, Jeanette and Eleanor was outside on the front porch. I got out my car and walked over to them, letting my tears fall.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked me, pulling me into a hug. I had to tell them.

"He knows," I told them.

"He what?" Jeanette asked me, not holding back the shock.

"Alvin knows I'm pregnant," I told them, before breaking down. I fell onto my knees and just cried my heart out.

"Brittany, l-let's go inside," Eleanor told me, helping me up. She and Jeanette lead me inside and I laid down on the couch, still crying. I couldn't stop crying. Alvin hates me, he regrets that one night, I know he does.

Jeanette sat on the couch with me, rubbing my stomach like a mother would. Eleanor went into the kitchen to make me something to eat.

_Ding dong_.

The doorbell rang and Jeanette went to answer it. I heard some voices talking, but just let them drown out of my head. I wiped my tears away with my hand, hoping that the tears will stop.

"Brittany, someone is here to see you," Jeanette said to me. She walked away, and let another figure take her place. A figure I thought that I had lost.

"Alvin," I said in a quiet voice.

* * *

**Do you like this chapter? I think this is my favorite chapter...so far and I want to give you guys a little fun fact.**

**I originally wanted to call this story 'The pregnancy scare', but I changed it to 'Closer Together' to go with the plot of the story.**


	5. Telling Dave and Ms Miller

**I decided that for the next chapter, I will make Alvin and Brittany dream about their lives as parents and I might throw in a little Simonette. I just need to find out the right moment for them.**

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I was shocked when I saw Alvin standing over me, looking into my eyes. Did he come here to officially leave me? Tell me he doesn't love me? Tell me I could take care of the kid by myself? Probably.

"Hi…Britt," Alvin said, using my nickname. I turned over to my side, so my back was looking at Alvin.

"Brittany, look at me, please," Alvin begged me. I felt him sit on the couch and his hand touch my shoulder. I shuddered as his hand caused an electric shock to my body.

"A-Alvin, why are you here?" I asked, realizing my voice was hoarse. I turned over onto my back and looked Alvin into his hazel brown eyes. Golden like honey, brown like chocolate.

"Because, we need to talk about this," Alvin said, gesturing to my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach as Alvin said that.

"What is there to talk about, Alvin?" I asked Alvin. "Go ahead, say it. Say that you regret everything and that you hate me-"

"Why would I say that stuff, Brittany?" Alvin asked me. What a stupid question. Of course he would say that. Alvin is Alvin.

"Because you didn't expect this," I told Alvin, putting both hands on my stomach.

"Of course, I didn't expect this but-" Before Alvin could finish, I cut him off.

"But nothing!" I yelled at him. "You hate me! You hate the baby! You hate that one night!"

"Brittany, I could never hate you," Alvin told me in a firm voice. "I don't hate that one night, because it showed how much we love each other. But, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Why would I tell him I'm pregnant? To have him leave me? But he just said he doesn't hate me or that he doesn't regret that night. But he didn't say that he likes the baby. Maybe I should have went through with that abortion.

"Because…I was afraid, t-that y-you would leave me," I confessed to him. Our eyes locked for a second as he looked at me. What was he thinking? Let me know what you are thinking.

"Brittany, I would never leave you, even for something big as this," Alvin said to me. I felt sincerity in his voice. He really meant it.

"D-Do you want the kid?" I asked him, rubbing my stomach. He sighed and took a deep breath. I was worried for a second. Is he going to say that he doesn't want the kid? Is he going to make me choose between him and the kid?

"I made this mistake, I should take care of it," Alvin told me. That shocked me. He wants the kid…but he thinks it is a mistake. That angered me.

"You think our own kid is a mistake?!" I yelled at him. "So, you are saying that this kid means nothing to you! You got me pregnant, but you don't want our damn kid?!"

Alvin held his hands up in defense. My fists were clenched and I felt like I could punch him in the face. He said that our kid is a mistake. That bastard knocked me up and now our kid is a mistake to him!

"Brittany, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," He said in a sheepish tone.

Before I knew it, I took my hand and slapped him across his face. I looked at my hand as if it was a deadly weapon.

"A-Alvin, I-I didn't mean-" Before I could finish, Alvin kissed me on the lips, and pushed himself down on me, so he was on top of me. I'm happy to say, I kissed back.

"Brittany, I didn't mean to call our child a mistake," Alvin said to me, after he pulled out of our kiss.

"I didn't mean to slap you in the face," I said, though I was half lying.

"So, how are we going to tell Dave and Ms. Miller?" He asked me, getting off of me and sitting back down on the couch.

I never really thought of that. But now that it was in my head, I was met with another fear.

"Uh…you can tell them," I told Alvin.

"But you're the one who's pregnant," Alvin argued back.

"You're the one who got me pregnant, Alvie," I said, calling Alvin by his nickname.

"Touché," Alvin said to me, before taking my hand in his. "We'll tell them tonight."

I nodded, agreeing with him. Although, I don't want to tell Ms. Miller or Dave because they might make me go through with the abortion that I nearly had today. But why should I worry? I have Alvin with me, and he won't let nothing bad happen to me.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Alvin had called Dave to come over to Ms. Miller's house for a surprise. A few minutes before he arrived, he and Brittany were pacing around in Brittany's room.

"Alvin, what if they make me go through with an abortion?" Brittany asked Alvin, rubbing her stomach.

"They can't do that to my son," Alvin said to Brittany, running his hand through his unkept but {In Brittany's eyes} sexy hair.

"Son?" Brittany asked, craning her neck and raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, my son," Alvin said to Brittany, gesturing to her stomach.

"What if its a girl?" Brittany asked Alvin in a teasing tone, crossing her arms over her shoulder.

"I don't care, as long as its as beautiful as its mother," Alvin said to Brittany, making her blush.

"Alvin! Brittany!" Ms. Miller's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Dave is here!"

Alvin took Brittany's hand and lead her downstairs where Dave and Ms. Miller was sitting on the couch, talking.

"So, what's the surprise?" Dave asked Alvin and Brittany. Alvin and Brittany looked at each other uneasily.

"What we are about to tell you is not a joke, it is very serious and you have to promise that you won't get mad," Brittany said to them.

"What's going on?" Dave asked them, getting a bit angry and suspicious.

"Ms. Miller, you remember when you asked me to lay off the junk food?" Brittany asked Ms. Miller.

"Yes," Ms. Miller said, remembering what she said at the Chinese restaurant.

"Its not food..." Brittany confessed, letting her voice trail off.

Ms. Miller and Dave's faces had a shocked expression as they both understood what that meant. "N-No, don't tell me you're-"

"I am, and Alvin is the dad," Brittany said to them, feeling a little pissed off at Alvin because she felt like she was doing all the hard work.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, HOW COULD YOU?!" Dave yelled at Alvin. Alvin held up his hands in defense and Brittany began to cry.

"We were just having fun," Alvin said. But the second he said that, he wished he hadn't.

"FUN?! OH SURE, ITS ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL SOMEONE GETS SOMETHING UNWANTED!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs.

That's when Alvin and Brittany's expressions turned into pure anger.

"Unwanted? Did you just call our kids unwanted?" Brittany gritted through her teeth.

"BRITTANY BEING PREGNANT IS THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN IN OUR LIVES!" Alvin yelled at his adoptive father.

Now it was Dave's turn to be scared. "I-I didn't mean to say it like that," Dave said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Brittany, don't you know the downfalls of teenage pregnancy?" Ms. Miller asked Brittany. Brittany nodded, looking down at her feet. Her face was still red after what Dave had said.

"Do you even know how to take care of a family?" Dave said, going to a neutral state. "How to raise a kid? How to take care of a kid and go to school at the same time? I hope you guys aren't thinking of dropping out of school." They both shook their heads.

"Dave, be happy, you will be a grandfather at the age of thirty nine," Alvin said to Dave, putting on a sheepish smile.

"Who else knows?" Ms. Miller asked Brittany.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, and now you and Dave," Brittany said to Ms. Miller, counting off her fingers.

"Brittany, go to bed," Ms. Miller said, shaking her head.

"Alvin, get in the car," Dave said, running his hands through his hair.

They both went their seperate ways, after they gave each other a kiss good-bye.

_This isn't happening_, was going on through Dave and Ms. Miller's heads.

* * *

**Do you like it? I think this chapter was rushed and crappy and I don't. Fun Fact:**

**I meant to rate this T but instead I rated it K+, mistake and I wish i didn't make it. Also, what do you want to name Alvin and Brittany's child or children?**


	6. Author's note

_**Author's Note**_

Number one, I created a poll about what story I should do next. This doesn't mean that I am ending my story so soon, I just want to do something in the spare time.

Also, I am busy because I have school, so don't expect these chapters to pop up all clean and polished. I think chapter 5 and 4 of 'Closer Together' was sort of, how do you say, crappy. So cote for what story I should do next and please keep up the reviews.


	7. Dreams (Very short)

**Brittany's P.O.V**

_{This whole P.O.V is a dream}_

_I woke up to the sound of faint crying coming from the bedroom next to me. {Did I mentioned that she moved in with Alvin?} I thought it was nothing and went back to sleep only to hear more crying. I groaned and got out of my bed and walked over to the room next to me. _

_I looked in the room and saw four cribs. Each one of them for my perfect children. I heard the crying coming from the closest one to me, which was my daughter, Brandy._

_I looked down inside the crib and saw Brandy crying and tossing around her little fists. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her. "Its okay, Brandy." I said to her, putting my hand on her small face. "Mommy's here."_

"_Brittany?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw my handsome boyfriend standing at the door. Brandy's crying started to die down as Alvin walked up to her._

_He took {Stole} Brandy out my arms and cradled her in his. She stopped crying and reached for Alvin's face._

"_I'm right here, and I'm not going nowhere." Alvin said to Brandy, but I felt like he was saying it to me. Alvin looked at me and smiled, making my heart go 'wow'._

"_I love you, Britt," Alvin said to me, looking me in the eye._

"_I love you too, Alvin," I said to him, smiling._

_Who would have known that giving birth to four kids would have been the best thing to happen to me and Alvin? Would it be the best thing to happen to me and Alvin?_

**Alvin's P.O.V**

_{Another dream}_

_I was watching the football game and Denver loss. And now, I'm gonna lose ten dollars because of them._

"_Daddy…" I heard a small, male voice say. I looked down and saw my son, Alvin Jr. looking up at me. He looked just like me, Brittany said, but I wonder why he didn't take no features from her._

"_Yes, Alvin." I said to him, running my hand through his brown hair. Who would have known that Brittany giving birth to four kids would be so amazing?_

_He didn't say anything, but pointed to the T.V.. At first I thought he just wanted me to change the channel, but by the questioning look on his face, I knew he wanted to know what I was watching._

"_Football," I said, picking my son up and putting him on my lap. He looked at the T.V. and soon a smile broke on his tiny lips. He must like it._

"_Hi, Alvin." I heard my beautiful girlfriend say over my shoulder. Me and AJ looked at Brittany who was wearing her pajamas but still managed to look flawless._

"_I mean Alvin Jr.," She said, with a slight chuckle. She must be laughing because we both didn't know who she was talking to. "Its bed time." She said, picking Alvin up off my lap and holding him on her waist._

_I looked up at her as she smiled at me, flashing me. She leaned forward and kissed me…on the cheek._

"_Not in front of Alvin," She said before sensually walking upstairs. I wanted to follow her like a lost puppy, but I would have time to do what I want to do after she put Alvin to bed._

_My girlfriend, 1 out 4 of my kids, and me. How happy can I be?_

**Brittany's P.O.V**

{No more dreams}

I bolted wide awake when I felt a kick in my stomach. Contractions! Ugh! I just found out I was pregnant two weeks ago, {I skip days} how can I be getting contractions now?

I tried to go back to sleep, only to hear my stomach rumble. And, now I'm hungry. I get out of bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I could hear the sound of the T.V. playing along with Ms. Miller's snoring. Forgetting about that, I walk over to the kitchen.

I grab the first thing my hands could grab. Oreo cookies {Who else loves Oreo cookies?}. I take one out of the pack and pop it in my mouth. After I swallow, I feel a kick in my stomach. This kid must be really hungry…or is it me?

I take another one out and pop it in my mouth only to feel a kick coming from the side of my stomach. Why are these kids so hungry?

By 2:00 a.m. I have eaten two packs of Oreo cookies and the kicks have finally died down. I walk back upstairs only to feel another kick in my stomach as I reach the top.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream so loud I could have woken up the neighborhood. I hear the sound of a thud, hinting someone must have fell out of their bed.

"Brittany?" I hear Ms. Miller's voice say behind me, over the sound of the T.V..

I turn around and look at her concerned face. She is worried for me. "Sorry, Ms. Miller, contraction." I say, walking back down the stairs to give her a hug. But she pushes me away.

"Brittany, you should be used to contractions by now," Ms. Miller said, matter-of-factly. She was right, I should be.

"But I'm not, because-" Before I could finish Ms. Miller cut me off.

"Because you never really wanted these kids?" She asks me.

I stand there shocked and scared. Did she just ask me this?


End file.
